Tiger Kratt
by ChrystalK114
Summary: While rescuing Bengal tigers in India, Chris has a major malfunction! But this adventure has only just begun; Chris now has to find out what life is like from a tiger's point of view. Will he ever be the same again? Special appearance by: Peachstar Kratt! I DON'T OWN PEACHSTAR!
1. Tiger rescue

**Ugh! New story idea! Again! I've got WAY too many ideas for Fics! When I got this idea, I HAD to publish it!**

Martin ran as fast as he could, "C'mon, Chris! Hurry it up!" He yelled, "Just…just gimmie… a minute." Chris said, between breaths, Chris had shorter legs than Martin, but you'll find out why he was so tired later…"Chrisss! C'mon! We don't have a minute!" Martin said, obviously annoyed with Chris, Chrystal ran past her dad. BANG! BANG! BANG! Chris looked up, Two Bengal tigers where lying motionless on the ground, along with… "MARTIN!" Chris yelled, he fell to his knees, "Oh no, oh no, Martin." Chris whispered to himself, Chrystal tapped on her dad's shoulder, "Look!" She said, pointing to Martin, Chris looked up; Martin was sitting up, and staring at his brother, "What's the matter with you?" Martin asked, Chris' eyes went wide with wonder, "I…Wha…You…I…Huh?" Chris stuttered, Martin smiled at his little brother, "When dealing with poachers, you need a little extra protection…" Martin said he unzipped his jacket, revealing the bullet-proof vest underneath; Chris smiled at his brother, "Typical Martin." Chris said, with a roll of his eyes, "Almost never makes plans; but when he does, he doesn't tell me!" Chris said, "Uh-oh." Chrystal said, "'Uh-oh' is bad… correct?" Martin asked, Chrystal ignored her Uncle, and pointed to a small, brownish-orange, tiger cub. "Awww! Cuuute! What's bad about this?" Martin asked, "Dude, he's an orphan now." Chris said, "Yeah, poor little thing." Chrystal said; she knew how it felt to be alone, Chris knelt down, and gaped, "He's hit!" Chris said, the tiger was hit, not badly, but he had been shot, Chris picked the tiger up, and carried him to the Creterra; while Martin drove, Chris bandaged the tiger, "This guy needs a special name." Chris said, thoughtfully. "Hey! That's my line!" Martin complained, "If you ask me, his name should be Stripes." Martin said, "Oh, how original." Chris said, "His name is…ummm…Bullet! His name is Bullet." Chris repeated.


	2. Who's fault?

**Hey guys and girls! I've got a new chapter for ya!**

Martin drove into the garage of the Tortuga HQ. The bros and Chrystal walked up to Aviva, "Hey, guys. Why so sad?" She asked, even though she knew. "Two Bengal tigers were killed this morning, and it's all because of me." Chris said, he walked off before Aviva could ask another question, "He's really beating himself up about it, huh?" She asked, Martin nodded, "Maybe you should talk to him about it, Uncle Martin." Chrystal suggested, "Yeah, I guess." Martin agreed, he walked up to his brother. Chris was sitting at his desk, with Bullet asleep in his lap. "Hey, bro." Martin said, "Hey." Chris said, sadly. "What's the matter?" Martin asked, "If it wasn't for me, those tigers would still be alive! I always find a way to screw things up. That's what I am; a screw-up." Chris said, "Aw, Chris. It's not your fault." Martin said, "Then who's fault is it?" Chris asked, "It's nobody's fault; stuff happens, and sometimes, we don't know why." Martin said, "Martin's right, CK." Aviva said, "But I do know why this happened! I stopped and if it wasn't for me-" "Those tigers would still be alive. We know. But you aren't always the cause of these problems... Just most of the time." Martin said, "Aw, gee. Thanks, that makes me feel _so _much better." Chris said, sarcastically. "Don't worry, dude. One screw-up isn't so bad. Look at me, I've screwed up a million times, and I'll probly screw up a million more!" Martin said, as he walked into the Creterra, " Whoa! Oof! Ow!" Martin said, "There's your example." Chrystal said, Martin smiled up at Chris, "Well, that was fun." Martin said, "Fun?! Are you nuts?" Chris asked, "See? Stop worrying. Screwing up can be fun! If you can't laugh at yourself, then who can you laugh at?" Martin asked. Chris smiled. "Yeah. Anyway, maybe a Tiger Creature power suit would cheer you up." Aviva said, as she walked away.


	3. Malfunction

**Yay! Two reviews! That's a lot...well, for me, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS! THEY BELONG TO CHRIS AND MARTIN KRATT! I DO NOT OWN PEACHSTAR KRATT, WHO WILL BE MAKING A SPECIAL APPEARANCE IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER! I DO, HOWEVER OWN _MY_ OC, CHRYSTAL! (Duh!)**

* * *

"Hey Chris? Could you help me with something?"Aviva asked, "Sure, I've got nothing better to do. Other than be Bullet's chew toy." Chris said, as he pried his finger out of Bullet's mouth, he wiped his hand on his jacket, "Tiger spit." Chris explained, Aviva giggled, " C'mon, CK. Put this on." She said, as she threw Chris' C.P.S at him, Chris pulled the vest on, "'Kay, now what?" Chris asked, "I'm going to try a new, easier way to program the suit." Aviva explained, "...Let me guess, you want me to be your test subject." Chris said, "Well, yeah. You could put it that way." Aviva said. She quickly got to programing, "Almost done...just gotta program the disc in." Aviva said, "Wait! What's it doing?" Chris asked, Aviva sensed the hint of worry in his voice, "Huh? What do you mean?" Aviva asked, she looked up at Chris, who was glowing with neon green light. "Uh oh! It's activating!" Aviva said, "I'm not done programing it, and it's trying to activate! I must've given it the wrong command!" Aviva yelled, franticly. Aviva began re-wiring the suit, when the suit went nuts! The suit shocked Chris, making him fall off his chair, "_Chris! Chris?!"_ Chris could hear Aviva's distant voice calling him, he saw Aviva's blurry figure hovering over him, then, he blacked out. Chris opened his eyes a little, his vision was blurry, but he saw a light waving back and forth in front of him, "_Chris! Can you hear_ _me?" _Aviva asked "_Chris! Bro! C'mon, dude! Wake up!" _Martin urged his brother "_Dad!__ Are you okay?"_ Chrystal asked_ "C'mon, Big brother! C'mon!" _ Peachstar said "_Is__ he okay?" _ Jimmy asked "_Chris_?!"Koki called, The crew's voices seemed to echo in Chris' head "C'mon, buddy! Wake up!" Martin said, Aviva waved her flashlight in front of Chris' eyes, She gently smacked the side of his head, "Chris, wake up! C'mon, CK! " Chris' vision focused, and he saw the crew standing over him, "Chris!? Speak to me, bro!" Martin yelled, "Hey, guys. Aw, what happened?" Chris asked, "The suit malfunctioned, you fell down an hit your head, and then you just blacked out." Aviva explained, "You feelin' okay, Bro?" Martin asked "Yeah, I guess." Chris answered, "Chris, don't try to 'tough it out' this time, 'kay?" Peachstar asked, "Yeah, okay. I'm fine guys. Really." Chris said, he got up and walked to his room. "I'm worried about him." Aviva said, Martin nodded in agreement.

**Read and review! ;)**


	4. Tiger!

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I'm only going to say this once for this chapter, so listen up! Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN WILD KRATTS!**

Chris lie in bed, Martin watched his brother sleep. Chris wasn't very interesting while he slept, he didn't move much, unless he was sleeping for a long time, and he didn't snore, probly 'cause it's hard to snore with your thumb in your mouth! Yep, Chris sucked his thumb while he slept, Martin didn't really care how babyish it was, Chris was his brother, baby brother in fact, so it was almost expected for Chris to do babyish things, it was normal for Martin to see Chris sucking his thumb (What Martin didn't know, is that it's not normal for a twenty-three year old man to _still_ suck his thumb!). Chris was boring, to say the least. Chris groaned and muttered softly in his sleep, which Martin was used to. Somehow, Martin actually fell asleep. When Martin woke up, he saw Chris' figure underneath his covers, Martin yawned, "Wake up, Chris. It's morning!" Martin said, Chris sat up, Martin gasped, "Chris! You're-you're-you're..." Martin stuttered, "Spit it out, bro! What is it? What's the matter?" Chris asked, "You're a _tiger!_" Martin said, "Huh? What? I'm a what?" Chris asked, he walked over to the mirror and looked into it, a man with striped skin, a cat nose, cat ears, and a tail staring back at him! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " The crew heard a terrified, surprised scream coming from upstairs. "That sounded like Chris!" Aviva said, "Let's go see what he's screaming about." Peachstar suggested, The crew ran upstairs, into the bro's room, _Knock, knock, knock_ "Chris?! Martin?! Are you guys okay in there?" Aviva asked "I can't let her see me like this! I've gotta hide! Don't let her know that I'm here!" Chris yelled, he quickly dove underneath his bed, "'Kay, bro. I'll try." Martin said, as he answered the door, he only opened the door a little, "What's the password?" Martin asked, "How am I s'posed to know?" Aviva asked, "No! That's not even close!" Martin said, "MK, where's Chris? Is he feeling okay?" Aviva asked, "Yeah, he's feline, I mean, _feeling _fine, he's just uhhh, not in the mood for company at the moment. Yeah, that's it." Martin said, "Okay, well can I come in?" Aviva asked "Uh, um, sure." Martin said, as he let the inventor in. But, too bad for Chris, 'cause Aviva stepped on his tail, "_ROOOOOWWWWW_!" Chris yelled, Aviva looked under the bed, "Chris?! You're a tiger?!" Aviva asked, Chris sighed and crawled out from under his bed, he stood up; tail between his legs, Chris looked at the floor, in embarrassment and shame, "Yeah, I know." Chris mumbled, "Aw, sorry about your tail, Chris." Aviva apologized, "Oh, it's okay." Chris said "How'd you become a tiger, anyway?" Aviva asked, "I dunno, but I'm gonna find out." Chris said.

***Clicks save* There, done! Alright people! This is my longest chapter of 'Tiger Kratt' ,yet, and I'm tired. Don't worry, I'll update tomorrow. *yawns* Give me reviews and I'll be happy, happy, happy! **


	5. Tiger or Man?

**New chapter time! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS! I DON'T OWN PEACHSTAR! I DO OWN CHRYSTAL KRATT AND BULLET THE BENGAL TIGER!**

Aviva dragged Chris into the medical center of the HQ, and quickly got to work, "Are you feeling sick at all?" Aviva asked, "No, not really." Chris said, Martin walked up to Aviva and whispered something into her ear, "Are you feeling...cannibalistic?" Aviva asked, cautiously, Chris glared at her, Aviva took a step back, "No." Chris stated, blankly. Aviva sighed with relief, Chris glared at Martin suspiciously, "What? Just asking." Martin said. "Well, you're 'just asking' for trouble." Chris mumbled, Aviva walked over to Chris with a stethoscope around her neck. She pulled it up to her ears and listened to Chris' heartbeat. While Aviva made sure Chris was still healthy, Martin just stared at his brother, Aviva lifted up Chris' lip, "Whoa! Look at the size of those teeth!" Aviva said, Martin ran over to Chris, and stared at Chris' huge canines, "Whoa! Nice chompers, bro." Martin said, Chris looked annoyed with Martin, "Yeah, I can use 'em, too." Chris threatened, Martin backed up, Aviva grabbed Chris' hand. She gasped, "Was that...No, it couldn't be...could it?" Aviva asked, "What? What is it, Aviva?" Chris asked, "Look!" Aviva said, she pressed on Chris' finger, a sharp, curved, black...thing came out of Chris' finger, Aviva stopped pressing on Chris' finger, the thing went back into Chris' finger. "Was that...a claw?" Martin asked, Aviva nodded, "Cool!" Chris said. Jimmy, Koki, Peachstar, and Chrystal came into the medical center, Aviva looked at the crew, then she looked back at the brothers, who where fooling around with Chris' claws. "What happened to him?" Koki asked, Peachstar smiled, "Finally! Another Cat Person!" She said, "So...now we've got a Cat-Girl, and a Tiger-Man?" Chrystal asked, "Yep." Aviva said, "What are you lookin' at?" Chris asked Jimmy,who was staring at him, "Oh, uh, nothing." Jimmy said, nervously, Chris got up, and walked over to Aviva, "So...will I ever be normal, again? Or, at least, as normal as I was before?" Chris asked, "Um...maybe." Aviva said, "Well, bro, looks like you're gonna be like this for a while, so, why not have some fun with it?" Martin asked, "Maybe later, Martin." Chris said, as he walked away. "What's the matter with him?" Martin asked, "He should be acting strange for a couple days, he'll be fine...maybe." Aviva said, The next day, Chris was even more Tiger-like than the day before. He slowly began to look, and act more like a tiger, he was even starting to get a tiger's appetite (which scared the living daylights outta Jimmy!). Until, one day, Aviva was walking to the Main Control Room, when, 'THUD' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aviva heard somebody screaming their head off! Aviva followed the sound of the scream, until, she found Martin, being 'attacked' by a huge, brownish-orange tiger! It was on top of him, pinning him to the floor, Martin looked into the large, brown, eyes of the Tiger on top of him, "Chris?!" Martin asked, "Yeah, who'd ya think it was?" The tiger replied, "Whoa! When did you get so big?" Martin asked, Chris rolled his eyes and got off of his brother, Aviva sighed, relieved that it was only Chris. Bullet, tiger cub appeared. He roared softly at Chris, who nodded, and went over to the young cub. Chris lie down in front of Bullet; Bullet climbed onto Chris' back, Chris got up, and walked over to Aviva. "Somebody wanted a demonstration of how to pin your 'prey' down, properly." Chris explained. He turned around to look at the tiger cub on his back, who shrunk back, as if embarrassed. Martin walked over to Chris, dusting himself off, "I'm not going to play the roll of 'prey' in future demonstrations." Martin told his tiger brother, Chris smiled.


	6. Play time!

**New chapter, peeps! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS OR PEACHSATR KRATT! 'KAY?! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA HAVE TO SAY IT?!**

"We're running low on supplies." Koki announced, "Yeah, I_ still_ need a new backpack_._" Martin said, "Why? What happened to your backpack?" Jimmy asked, "Well, Bullet, over there decided to give it a taste test." Martin said, he nodded toward Bullet with his head, " Huh? Martin! How could you say something so mean about Bullet?" Chris asked, a little annoyed with Martin, "What?" Martin asked, "Guys! We're not getting anywhere here! Hello, supplies?!" Aviva interrupted, "Oh, right." Martin said, Chris, however,could care less, and was more occupied by a fly that he had found, and decided to torture, "Chris wouldn't hurt a fly...most of the time." Peachstar joked, Chrystal burst out laughing, and fell off her chair, Chris was currently ignoring Martin, as any cat would (he had also gotten yeas of 'ignoring Martin' practice.). While Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z. went off on their supplies shopping trip, Chris and Martin stayed at the HQ with Bullet, Peachstar, and Chrystal. Martin found a laser-light, and began screwing around with it, Chris' animal instincts took over and he chased it around the Tortuga,(Martin ran Chris into the wall with it a couple times.) Chrystal watched her dad chase the light around, and Peachstar was fighting the urge to get down and chase it along with Chris! Then, Chrystal got another idea, "Hey Chris, ya wanna try some catnip?" She asked, "Uh, sure." Chris said, "How much should we give 'im?" Peachstar asked, "I dunno...a handful, maybe?" Chrystal suggested, as she put some on the floor, Chris sniffed it cautiously, and licked it up, "Whoa, that stuff's got a kick!" Chris said, "You feelin' okay, bro?" Martin asked, "Yeah, just a little hyper...okay, _really_ hyper!" Chris said, he suddenly ran all around the HQ, First, he was in the Cockpit, then, he was in the garage, then, he was...gone?! "Where's Chris?" Aviva asked, as she came into the main control room, "We don't know." Martin said, "Ohhhhh." Martin looked around, "What was that?" He asked, "Ow." A voice said, Martin knew that voice anywhere! "Chris?!" Martin asked, "I don't feel so good." Chris moaned, "What's the matter?" Aviva asked, "My stomach hurts." Chris said, "I'm gonna call the Vet." Martin said, he dug into his pockets, "What? Vet? No, no, I don't need a vet." Chris said, his stomach growled, Chris groaned, "Okay, scratch that, I need a vet." Chris corrected, " Madi, come in, Madi." Martin said, "What is it Martin? Ya got another sick creature?" The young woman asked, she had light brown hair, that was a little shorter than mid-back, but longer than shoulder length, and misty-blue eyes. "Yep, how'd you know?" Martin asked "Lucky guess. So, what is it this time?" Madi replied, " We got a tiger with a stomach ache." Martin said, "So, you want me to take a look at him?" Madi asked, "Yeah." Martin said, "Meet me at the park at 2:00, zap out." Madi said, "'Kay." Martin said


	7. Poison!

The HQ took off for the park in N.Y., the same park where the bros had discovered the powers of the pigeon, and the pegrine falcon, as soon as they had landed, Martin ran out to meet Madi, "Hey, Madi! How ya been?" Martin asked,

"Fine, but I bet my patient isn't doing so well..." Madi said, "Oh, yeah. He said his stomach hurts an..." "Wait, he _said_ that his stomach hurts?" Madi asked, "Yeah, he can talk." Martin said, "Well, at least he can tell me why." Madi said. She ran into the HQ, "Hey, Madison." Chris said, "There's only one person I know of that calls me by my full name..." Madi said, thoughtfully, "Chris?!" she asked, "Yep, it's me Madison." Chris replied,

"Wha-h-how did you get turned into a tiger?" Madi asked, "Malfunction." Chris said, blankly. "Wow, I've seen them bad, but never this bad..." Madi said, "Yeah. Chris has a way of getting himself into trouble." Martin said, "Yeah, I can see that..." Madi said, "Ohhhhhh!" Chris groaned, "So...do you think he ate something poisonous?" Martin asked, Chris looked worried, "Wha-wha-what? I could've eaten something poisonous?" "Yeah, lots of things could be fatal to an animal, if eaten." Martin said,

" You mean...I could,-could...DIE?" Chris asked, "Way to go, MK." Aviva said "Don't worry, Chris. You didn't eat anything poisonous...hopefully." Madi said. "Actually, animals have been known to eat strange things; screwdrivers, tennis balls, anti-freeze, shoes..." Martin counted everything off on his fingers, Chris gulped, "Really? So...I might not have eaten something poisonous, but I might have eaten an object?!" Chris asked, "Shhhh! I think I've got the answer!" Madi exclaimed, "Wha-what is it? A poison, an object, a poison, a tennis ball,...a poison!?" Chris asked,

"Uh, nope." Madi replied, "It's something worse?!" Chris asked, "Well...yes, and no." Madi said, "Which is it?! What is it?! Why can't anybody give me an answer that doesn't make me feel nervous?!" Chris asked, "Cool it, CK! It's too much catnip." Madi explained, "Oh...is that all?" Chris asked, Madi nodded, "Aw...wow. I thought I was done for." Chris said, Martin giggled, "You knew it wasn't poison, didn't you?" Chris asked, "Yep, knew it all along." Martin said.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE..." Chris began, "Gotta go now, bye!" Martin said, as he ran away, soon, Chris was in hot pursuit of his older brother, "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE, YA STUPID IDIOT!" Chris yelled as he ran after Martin, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Martin screamed, " WHERE YA GOIN', SCAREDY KRATT?" Chris asked, er, yelled at his brother,

"Well, I think Chris is feeling better now." Aviva said as she watched the bros run, "Yeah, he probly just needed to lie down for a while." Madi said, Chris tackled Martin, and seemed to be ready to tear him to shreds, but Chris only licked his brother in the face, "Ewww!" Martin said,

"Yech! Brother spit!" Martin said, "Well, for your information, you don't taste very good." Chris said, Chris got off his brother "Wanna go play fetch?" Martin asked, "No, I find that game boring...I mean, you throw the ball, I get the ball, you throw the ball, I get the ball, you throw the ball, I get the ball, It's jus plain repetitive." Chris said, as he scratched behind his ear with his paw, Martin walked over to Chris and scratched him behind the ear, "Ahh, that feels good." Chris said,

"Hey, Martin."

"Yeah, bro?"

"What where we fighting about anyway?"

"I have no clue!", Martin replied, Aviva smiled, "It's so cute how they fight, and then they always make up for it." she said.

**Yay! What an awkward chapter! Oh well. Who cares? Read and perhaps more importantly...REVIEW! ;)**


	8. Regrets

**Wow. I am really enjoying this one for some reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts! (I wish I did!)**

The next day, The bros were goofing off as usual, "Whoa! Look out! Tiger on the loose! Crazy tiger comin' through!" Martin yelled, "...and his crazy brother!" Chris added, Martin was riding around on Chris, and Chris was turning right, left, right, left, right, left, BAM! Chris ran into one of the 'feet' of the Tortuga. "Ow! I think I broke my face!" Chris said, as he stumbled around, "Is he okay?" Aviva asked, " I dunno, but I'll find out. Um, Chris? I'm no expert, but I think you ran into something." Martin said, "Oh, thank God you where here, I never would've figured that out." Chris said, "Hey, Chris! I think you knocked your brain into your tail!" Martin said, "Actually, that's physically impossible." Chris corrected, " I was being sarcastic." Martin said, "Thank you for stating the obvious, tell me something I don't know!" Chris snapped, "Okay, Sarcasm, check. Taking things literally, check. Being a total pain in the neck, check. Okay, he's fine." Martin said, Aviva rolled her eyes, and walked away, "Hey, Martin. Let's do something else that doesn't involve either of us getting hurt." Chris said, "Okay. Umm...how 'bout tag?" Martin asked, "Well, it's better than 'fetch'." Chris said, Martin began running as fast as he could, and soon, Chris was bounding after him. Then, Martin didn't see Chris anywhere! But Chris was hiding in the tall grass, crouched down into stalking position, as he silently crept up on his unsuspecting 'prey'. Then, Martin heard something and took off running, but that only triggered Chris, who leapt out of the tall grass and ran after his brother. It wasn't long before Chris had caught up with Martin, BAM! Chris pinned his brother to the ground, his eyes flickered like fire, as he growled at Martin, "C-C-Chris?! Dude, it's me, Martin, your brother!" Martin yelled franticly, Chris scratched Martin across his arm. Martin yelped in pain, Chris raised his paw to strike his brother again, "Chris! Stop it! You're hurting your brother!" Aviva yelled, she sounded worried, Chris looked up at Aviva's worried expression, then, he looked down at Martin, who was trembling in fear, Chris looked up at his paw; his claws had blood on them...Martin's blood. Chris slowly realized what he had done,"Chris!? What has gotten into you?" Aviva asked, Chris backed away from Martin, shaking his head, his ears back with shame, Martin took a step toward Chris, "No! Stay away!" Chris said, "Chris-" Martin took another step toward Chris, "GET BACK!" Chris yelled, he roared, and slashed at Martin with his claws, Martin jumped back, "Chris-" "No, no! Stay away from me! I hurt you! I hurt you! Stay away." Chris said, he ran away from Martin as fast as he could, "Chris, come back! Don't leave!" Martin said, "C'mon, MK. Let's go get that scratch of yours fixed up." Aviva said, sadly.

**Wow. Dang, that chapter was dramatic! Well, I've left you guys on another cliffhanger, so, it's all good...right?**


	9. Where am I?

**Ugh! New chapter time already? Okay, this should be good.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS!**

Chris ran away from Martin, from his mistakes,...from his past. A thunder storm suddenly came overhead and rained down on Chris. He kept running as tears and rain blurred his vision, he ran straight into the road! _BAM!_ The last thing Chris saw, were two headlights coming straight for him. When he woke up, he ached all over, he felt worthless, many doctors were gathered around him, but only one was familiar, "Hey, bud. How are you feeling?" Madi asked, "Madi! What happened?! Who are these people?! What are they doing?! What's happening to me?! Where's Martin?! Why does my paw hurt?! " Chris asked,

"Shhh! It's okay, Chris. You're gonna be okay." Madi said, "Madi...I'm scared." Chris said, Madison smiled sweetly at Chris, "Don't be. You were in the road when we found you, but you've only broken your arm." Madi said, "Oh, is that all?" Chris asked, sarcastically. "Well, you _sound_ fine, but your arm should hurt for a while." Madi said "Oh, thank you for stating the obvious." Chris said, he winced as Madison bandaged his broken arm, "What were you doing lying in the middle of the road, cold, wet, injured, and covered in fleas?" "First of all, don't bring up the fleas, and second, don't judge me." Chris said, Madi nodded, as she finished bandaging Chris' arm,

"Oh, while you're here, don't talk to anybody. Most people aren't used to seeing, or hearing, a talking tiger." Madi said, Chris nodded, as he weakly got up, "First, we've gotta get you cleaned up-" Madi said, Chris' stomach growled, "...And fed." Madi added, Chris prepared to jump down, "Um, need some help?" Madi asked, "No, I've go-Ahhh! Oof!" Chris said, as he fell off the hospital bed, "Ow." Chris said, Madi helped Chris up, and walked him to a giant tub, "Wai-wait, you didn't say anything about a bath, or water, or soap." Chris said, "Oh, yeah. You're getting a bath." Madi said, as she tried to lift Chris, "Yeah, good luck lifting four hundred, eighty-eight pounds of tiger." Chris said, "Well, I'll need some help then." Madi said, She called a couple other vets to help her, eventually they lifted Chris into the tub, and gave him a bath, he wouldn't admit it, but he kinda liked it. Madi walked Chris to his cage, "Are you feeling better?" Madi asked,

"Yeah, I'm feeling _much_ better. They washed me, they brushed me, they fed me, they scratched me under the chin and behind the ears, and they even gave me a belly rub." Chris said, as he limped into his cage, Madi giggled, "What?! I'm a tiger, and I'm s'posed to say and do stuff like that." Chris said, Madi smiled and prepared to lock Chris' cage, but her curiosity had to be satisfied, "Why _were_ you in the middle of the road? Did you run away? Did Martin...neglect you?" Madi asked, "No!" Chris said, Madi raised an eye brow. "Well...he did forget to give me a bath last week, and he also forgot to feed me last night, and the night before, and the night before, an-well, I guess he was neglecting me." Chris said thoughtfully, "He forgot to feed you?!" Madi asked, "Yeah, all week he forgot." Chris said, "I'd count starving you as neglecting." Madi said,


	10. Vets and Doctors

**Hello, everybody! I'm ba-a-a-a-a-ack! **

Martin woke up in the hospital, suddenly realizing what had happened, Aviva had taken him to the hospital, because the gashes in his arm were too deep for her to deal with, the doctors had given him LOADS of pain meds, which was probly the reason why he didn't remember most of what had happened, and he had gotten stitches, which was the least pleasing thing he actually remembered, and had most likely fallen asleep, still so drugged that he couldn't understand the situation, and woken up the next morning, completely blank on what the heck just happened! Martin's arm was so numb, that he didn't actually feel like it was attached to him. Aviva came in, "Hey, MK. How are you feeling?"

"Kinda dazed, but good. I bet I was acting a little nuts last night, huh? " Martin replied, Aviva giggled, "You have no idea. I think your brain was more numb than your arm, and you were more Wild than Kratt!" Aviva said, Martin smiled, and half-heartedly chuckled, but then groaned in pain, when he accidently moved his arm. "So...when can I get outta here?" Martin asked, eagerly "Um...healing is nothing to rush. Especially when it's a tiger scratch." Aviva said, "Yeah...Do you know where Chris is?" Martin asked, "Nope, haven't seen nor heard of him." Aviva said, Martin suddenly looked melancholy, and seemed to squirm. " I know you're worried about him, but I know he's absolutely fine." Aviva said, as she put a hand on Martin's shoulder.

* * *

Madi rubbed Chris' stomach as he lie on his back, making a soft, growling noise, "Are you purring?" Madi asked,(not really expecting an answer, since she had told him to shush.) Chris shook his head, as he stretched, "Yeah, sure. But you are purring, Chris." Madi said, Chris glared at Madi, and shook his head again, Madi giggled, "I'm going to go check on some other patients," Madi said, as she stood up, Chris pushed himself up with his good paw, limped over, and curled up in the corner. Soon, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he saw a young girl, gripping the wire of his cage. He recognized the tan, freckled face, the golden-brown eyes, the dark brown hair..."Chrystal?!" Chris asked in a whisper, "Shhhh! Be quiet, Dad! Someone will hear!" Chrystal said, "Chrystal, what are you doing here?!" Chris whispered, "I was about to ask you the same question, Chris." Chrystal said, "Well, I got ran over by a car an-ROAR." Chris said, Chrystal covered her ears, "What part of 'be quiet' don't you get?!" Chrystal asked, "But...I didn't mea-ROAR." Chris said,

"What?" Chrystal asked, "I don't understand! I-ROAR." Chris said, "D-Dad, I can't understand you!" Chrystal said, a hint if worry in her voice, "ROAR!" Chris said, trying to communicate, he began pacing, and whining, nervously. "Chris! Keep it down!" Madi said, then, she noticed that Chris was pacing, and (Since she was his BFF in high school) she knew something was wrong. "What's the matter, Chris?" Madi asked,

"ROAR!" Chris responded, "His voice keeps cutting off!" Chrystal said, "Oh snap! He's going fully tiger!" Madi said, "W-what do you mean, 'fully tiger'?" Chrystal asked, "Well, if we don't change him back soon, he'll be a tiger forever!" Madi said, "You mean 'forever' as in... permanently?!" Chrystal asked, Madi nodded, Chris suddenly fainted, "Oh, great!" Madi said, "Information overload!" Chrystal said. When Chris finally came-to, he seemed more distressed than ever! He paced, and whined for about fifteen minutes.

Then Chris went over to Chrystal, who was sitting in the corner, and lie down in her lap, putting his paws on her legs, and resting his head on his paws, "Don't worry, Dad. We'll change you back somehow..." Chrystal said, as she rubbed him behind the ears, comfortingly, Chris nodded, Madi rushed in to Chris' cage, Chris stood up, hoping she had found he answer, but too bad for Chris, she_ had_ found the answer, but the answer was a shot, with a thick, three-inch-long, needle, "I've got it! Here's the answer! This shot should take care of everything!" Madi said, "Come here, Chris." Madi said, as she walked toward Chris, who suddenly fainted...again. "Well...that should make things easier." Chrystal said, as she watched Madi give Chris the shot.

"The shot should start to take effects in about-" Madi looked at her watch, "Ten minutes." she said, Chris groaned, "You okay, Dad?" Chrystal asked, Chris continued to groan, and seemed to be glowing with neon green light. "We need to get him back to the HQ." Chrystal said, Between Madi, Chrystal, and some other vets, they somehow got Chris into the back of Madi's blue truck, Chrystal covered him up with some blankets(Can you imagine how people would react if they saw a tiger, riding in the back of a truck, in the middle of N.Y.?!) and Chrystal and Madi drove to the HQ.

They got out, and looked into the back of the truck, Chris was now a man as usual, but he was lying, knocked out, underneath the blankets. Chrystal and Madi went into the HQ, Koki an Jimmy were supposed to be baby sitting Chrystal (As you can see, they have failed, miserably.) "Hey, guys. Where's Bullet?" Chrystal asked, "Donita took him!" Jimmy wailed, "What?!" The girls(all except for Koki.) asked, "Yep. Without Chris and Martin, she had a good chance..." Koki said,

"Speaking of Chris...He's still in the truck." Madi said, Chrystal ran off to get her dad his usual adventuring clothes, while Madi went to wake Chris up, and Koki, and Jimmy, went to fly the HQ to Donita's mansion(incase Chris, and the girls needed back-up.). Chrystal ran over to Madi's truck, "Chris! Wake up!" Chrystal yelled, Chris opened his eyes, "Donita'sgotbullet,andweneedtogosavehim,sothrowthe seclotheson,andlet'sgo!" Chrystal blurted out, "What?!" Chris asked, "Ugh! Just throw these clothes on and we'll fill you in on the way." Chrystal said, as she threw the clothes in Chris' face, once Chris was dressed, he hopped in the front seat by Madi, "Step on it, Madi! We don't know what my mom's doing to Bullet!" Chrystal said, "What?!" Chris asked, "Donita's got Bullet, and we need to go save him!" Chrystal said, "-and I've got a plan." Chris said, "Wow, already?" Chrystal asked, Chris nodded, "We just put her in Bullet's shoes...er...stripes." Chris said, "How?" Chrystal asked, Chris smiled, "You'll see." Chris said

**DONE! YAY,YAY,YAY! ALMOST DONE WITH THIS FIC! READ AND REVIEW! Please?**


	11. The End! (Finally!)

Madi drove up to Donita's jet, Chris got out of Madi's truck, and ran in. Donita was busy trying to put Bullet in suspended animation. "Donita! Let Bullet go, and give up, or I'll have to let him go for you!" Chris yelled, "No!" "Why not?" Chris asked, quite confused as to why his threat hadn't worked. "It's just a dumb animal, Chris Angelo, it doesn't care about life or death, so who cares about it?!" Donita said with a scowl,

"Okay...let's just look at this from the 'dumb animal's' point of view, shall we? Imagine that you're just living your every day life, when, **_'BANG!'_ **everything you ever loved...is gone, just because of some, moron's selfish, idiotic way of making a buck. You're helpless...alone. You're wounded, not just on the outside, but on the inside, too...and nobody gives a dang about it. Who cares?" Chris banged on the table between him and Donita with his fist,

"I do." Chris said. As he glared at Donita, "Hmmmm, No I won't let the tiger go,...get him, Dabio." Donita demanded, Dabio grabbed Chris by the arms, Chris kicked and squirmed, furiously. "Donita! Let him go!" Chrystal demanded,

Donita pointed a gun at Chrystal, "Become a Donata, or I'll shoot." Donita said, Chris gasped, "Chrystal! Forget all that junk I ever told you about being true to yourself, and do what she says!" he yelled,

"Thank you, Chris Angelo, now, listen to your 'daddy', Anita." Donita said,

"No! I'll never come with you!" Chrystal said, "Forget about me, Chrystal! Just forget that I was ever your dad! Go with her." Chris said, "No! I am a Wild Kratt! I'll never obey you, Donita!" Chrystal yelled, "Are you sure?" Donita asked, "Positive." Chrystal said, "Then watch him die." Donita said, as she pointed the gun at Chris, and fired, suddenly, a sharp, piercing pain hit Chris in the stomach, he groaned, grabbed his side, and fell to the floor, "Dad!" Chrystal yelled, as she ran over to him,

Chris took his hand off the bullet hole, Chrystal gasped at how much blood was on his hand, "I-it's a lot _cough_ better than _cough _it looks." Chris said, Bullet growled, and, even though he was only a couple months old, he jumped on top of the two villains, pinning them to the ground, Madi ran in, with her lavender creature pod in her hand,

"M-Madi, Dad's hit." Chrystal said, as she choked back tears, Madi quickly called 911, and soon, the two criminals were in jail, and an ambulance took Chris to the hospital, with Chrystal, Madi, and Bullet following behind in Madi's truck.

Martin was walking back to the Creterra with Aviva following, but the ambulance flew past, with Madi's truck not far behind, "Was _Bullet_ in the back of that truck?!" Aviva asked, "It couldn't be...unless...oh no! Chris!" Martin yelled as he and Aviva ran back to the hospital, they saw Madi, and Chrystal jump out of Madi's truck, and head for the hospital, "Hey! Wait up!" Martin yelled, "Uncle Martin!" Chrystal said, "Chrystal! What happened?!" Martin asked, Chrystal ran up to Martin, hugging him tightly, "D-dad got shot by Donita!" Chrystal cried,

"Chris got shot?!" Aviva asked, Madi nodded. The four ran up to a room where Chris was lying in a bed, as a doctor bandaged him up. When Aviva saw Chris lying there, began crying, as Martin hugged her, trying to get her to calm down(Just so you know...that right there was not Maviva!) It was only then that Chrystal realized just how bad her dad was hit.

* * *

A couple days later, Bullet paced back and forth, whining, and occasionally cuddling up to someone's leg, begging them to pick him up. The doctor had let Bullet stay, since he was so worried about his 'Big Brother'. Soon, the doctor came, and called the whole team out into the hall, to discuss what was going on with Chris' injury. Bullet hopped up on Chris' bed, and licked him in the face, Chris shifted a little, which was more than he had moved in days! Bullet continued to lick him in the face, until, Chris opened his eyes, and pet Bullet on the head,

"Hey, bud." Chris said, Bullet licked Chris in the face, again, "Nice to see you too, Bullet." Chris said, the door opened, and Chrystal, and Martin walked in, seeing Chris sitting up, in bed, as Bullet licked him in the face. Chris giggled, and pushed Bullet away, "Dad!" Chrystal yelled, she ran up to Chris, and hugged him tightly, Chris kissed her on the forehead, "Dad! Daddy! You're back!" Chrystal said, "I never left you, and I never will." Chris said, Martin walked up, and gave his brother a death-grip hug,

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Too much love! Too much love!" Chris said, Martin immediately backed off, trying not to hurt his brother, "Sorry." Martin whispered, Koki walked up, and hugged Chris, too. Jimmy fist bumped Chris. Aviva ran up to Chris, and almost hugged him, but stopped herself half way, put her hands behind her back, and looked at the ground shyly.

Then, unexpectedly, she grabbed him by the collar of has jacket, and kissed him...not on the cheek, but RIGHT ON THE LIPS! As Aviva pulled back, everyone noticed that Chris' eyes were HUGE and he was blushing so dang hard that it made everyone burst out laughing!

* * *

**And...done! Nice story, huh? And what about that ending? Good, bad, **


End file.
